deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs Twilight Sparkle
Sonic the Hedgehog vs Twilight Sparkle.png|Sonic the Hedgehog vs Twilight Sparkle Dark Sonic vs Midnight Sparkle.png|Dark Sonic vs Midnight Sparkle PicsArt 07-20-08.32.18.jpg|Sonic vs Twilight Sparkle 4 Sonic the hedgehog vs Twilight Sparkle is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs MLP! The two animal fighters of good who always risk their own lives for the sake of others, will Sonic be too fast for the Allicorn princess or will Twilight's magic score her the win!? Intro Wiz: when the world or universe is in danger and all hope of winning hangs in the balance, threatened by a evil villain with horrifying motives it's usually the go to hero that springs into action to stop the threat. Boomstick: and what sets our two combatants today apart from various others of the hero genre, they are both, animals, which is basically the only thing separating them from every other TV, Movie, Anime, and Video Game hero ever created. Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega's action seeking mascot and the fastest thing alive. Boomstick: and Twilight Sparkle, Hasbro's pony princess and friendship fighter. he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog Wiz: Speed, one of the most mysterious and fascinating forces in the universe, often depicted as acceleration or a high rate of motion the science and uses for it are limitless with countless fictional characters utilizing it for a means of travel, science and combat, but I don't believe it's ever been used in such a manner as it's used by Sega's most famous mascot. Boomstick: the one, the only, Alex Kidd! Wiz: uh, Boomstick that's not Sega's mascot anymore, haven't you been keeping up with the Sega games? Boomstick: Sure I do, but in the latest one I played it was Alex Kidd in the spotlight, when did Sonic come along again? what was it a few months ago? Wiz: Boomstick, you realize that Sonic has been Sega's leading mascot since 1991 right? hardly anyone remembers Alex Kidd anymore, though it is true that before the speedy blue hedgehog stole the spotlight, Alex Kidd was the main man of the company, making his first debut back in 1986 in Alex Kidd Miracle World, 5 years before Sonic was created. Boomstick: Alex was one hell of a character too, despite his age he was experienced in numerous martial arts, could shapeshift parts of his body to fight plus make copies of himself to fight, and defeated a guy who caused the destruction of all the stars an zodiac signs in the universe. problem was as awesome as Alex and his games were back then audience's and gamer's alike agreed that he just wasn't cool enough for Sega, especially with a certain Italian plumber dropping award winning games like a coin block in a bonus level. Wiz: so Sega branched off and a separate team work on a new project which they were convinced would give Nintendo a run for it's money both literally and figuratively, with an emphasis on cool and fun at the same time, as well as switching between near-human to anthropomorphic animal. and so Alex Kidd was dropped from Sega's main character roster and replaced by Sonic the Hedgehog as the lead competitor for Mario and Nintendo. Boomstick: and it worked like a charm, people loved the new fast approach at the video game franchise, with Sonic's running speed and unique twist on level design and fighting style's Sega finally had a mascot who proved to be s worthy competitor for other gaming companies at the time like Nintendo and Sony. Wiz: but as fun as his games may be this is a death battle, and the winner here isn't about who has better games or which show is better, it's about when these characters meet face to face and settle who is the superior fighter. Boomstick: and lucky for us Sega did a whole lot more with their new mascot then make him cooler and improve the games, Sonic is without a doubt the greatest fighter in his universe, he's got superhuman strength, durability and speed obviously, plus a ton of powers and abilities made to make the most of his absurd speed. Wiz: and in a world like his it's a damn good thing, apart from some small time villains and monsters who roamed the world causing terror and havoc, Sonic's true enemy came in the form of the villainous killer robot making genius, Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Boomstick: and like all evil megalomaniac villains with a catchy theme song, Eggman was hellbent on taking turning everyone in the world into robots so he could conquer all and rule a universe spanning empire, well you got to give this guy some credit, I mean he did come up with an original idea to rule over everything. Wiz: with both his home and friends threatened it wasn't long before Sonic sped into the frey and took the fight to Eggman himself. Boomstick: and if there's one thing that Sonic can do better and faster then just about everyone, it's running really fricking fast, he can easily go from zero to 200mph in less then a second, and his casual running speed for just cruising along is the speed of sound! actually that's not too crazy given his name and all. Wiz: the speed of sound is barely scratching the surface, according to Omega Sonic can even crank his running up fast enough to exceed the speed of light, that would put him at 670,616,629 mph, which has also been confirmed in various guides to be correct. Boomstick: but all that fancy footwork wouldn't be able to get him very far against the hordes of Eggmans minions if he couldn't fight as well as he could run, sure while he can punch robots to pieces no problem with his fists, what really stands out is his signature move, the spin attack, by curling himself up into a ball and spinning at intense speeds Sonic can propel himself across the ground or in the air tearing through any bots unlucky enough to get in his way, damn those quills must be sharp. Wiz: surprisingly this is actually exactly what a normal hedgehog would do, when they feel threatened or scared adult hedgehogs will form themselves into a ball in order to protect their soft underbelly and rely on their sharp spines on their backs to protect them, though they definitively can't cut through metal. Boomstick: he's developed tons of different uses for the spin attack, like using it to burrow through the ground, home in on enemies, accelerate his speed, slam into enemies with a drop attack, or even just drop onto them like a quilled bouncy ball of doom. Wiz: he also carries multiple power-ups to give him an advantage in any fight, most notably would be his various shields, Bubble allows him to breathe underwater and traverse deep ocean depths, Flame makes him immune to fire and firecharges his dash attack and Lightning increases his speed even further. Boomstick: he's even got little colorful squid aliens. Wiz: they're called Wisps Boomstick, Boomstick: whatever, anyway with the Wisps he can gain additional powers based on whatever color of them he's using like shooting lightning, fireballs and water, growing spikes, turning into a drill to dig through practically anything or even turning into a gigantic purple eating machine. Wiz: all of these power-ups give Sonic an incredible advantage in a fight but they also come with the slight downside of usually wearing off either after a time limit or after taking a deadly blow. Boomstick: yeah the shields might be able to stand up to a few small scale attacks, but anything that would do some serious damage and they're gone, plus the Wisps aren't exactly bullet sponges either and it doesn't take much to shuck them down for good. Wiz: Twilight Sparkle Interlude Death Battle Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles